The Hunted
by 1captain obvious
Summary: in the country of Fiore the dragons and their slayers are being hunted to down to nothing by a shapshifting shade and its master. the young fire dragon slayer Natsu wonders in the city of magnolia looking for an old friend to help him with this problem. AU.
1. a new face

The hunted

Rated T for some language and fight scenes.

Set before 7 year gape. Laxas is in the guild. Also a little OOC and nalu.

Why am I being targeted?

Why is this happening?

Will anyone help me?

These are the same questions that keep running through my mind as I walk through the streets of magnolia.

"Hey you there stop!"

At this voice I suddenly stop and turn around.

"Yes?" I asked sheeply.

"Are you looking for a fight tripping me like that droopy eyes?" The man with raven like hair and wearing nothing but boxers said as he got up.

"No. Also where are your clothes?" I asked.

"Ahhhhh" he shrieked while running around looking for his cloths.

A woman with scarlet hair walked up to me.

"Hello I'm Ezra, I apologize for my friends attitude he has been tense since the end of the mission" Ezra told me in kind but firm tone while she put a hand on my shoulder.

I winced as she pulled back.

"Sir are you ok?" She ask

"I'm fine, call me Natsu. It just a slight injury from all the traveling I have done" I replied.

"Let us take you to our guild and see if we can lessen the pain" a blond girl replied.

"Thank you miss but I'm fine-"

"Call me Lucy and if you're wondering that man in the boxers was grey" she interrupted.

"We insist it's our guilds job to help travelers in need" Ezra stated.

"Ok you won me over ill come" I laughed.

"What he's coming with us. I'm just getting the feeling that's something is off about him" grey whispered to Lucy.

"Grey don't be mean he needs our help" she whispered back.

-Lucy's P.O.V. -

"So where's the guild I haven't been in magnolia for a while so lead the way" Natsu said.

"Ok" I replied as I walk up next him. "So where are you from?"

He shrugged in reply. "I have been traveling most of my life I don't really remember"

Ok so that got me nowhere." Where is your family?"

I saw him slightly darken when he replied "I was abandon at around three. At let's that was what my foster father told me but he disappear around seven years ago on July 7th 777x but I do have some family here. Enough about me how long have you been in a guild? What type of magic do you use" he asked He has told me a lot of his life why can't I do the same.

"Not long and I'm a celestial wizard. I know you might not want me to ask any more questions but are you a wizard because I sense a small amount of magic emanating from you" I asked with curiosity in my eyes.

"ok you got me there I'm a wizard and before you ask I'm not in any guild or am I planning on joining yours." He relied with a hint of command on his voice.

"We're here "I heard Ezra say as she push open the doors.

-Ezra's P.O.V. -

I also sensed the slight magic presences even though he is trying to hide it.

All I heard from him was "wow" and the growling of his stomach. I look over and see him blush slightly.

"When was the last time you had food Natsu?" Lucy asked with concerning look.

"About three days ago" he replied looking at the floor.

Before any one said anything I heard every one in the guild screen "THEY'RE BACK"

"Hey Mira could we get some food for our friend here" Lucy said pointing at Natsu.

"Sure it won't be too long." Mira replied.

"That Mira she works at our guild" I told Natsu.

"Oh really I'm sorry but I can't pay for the food the money I had ran out four days ago" Natsu told us

"Aye" I heard coming from underneath from his cloak.

"Happy when did you wake up?!" Natsu asked surprisingly

"A few minutes ago" happy said as he climbed out underneath the cloak.

"Don't worry food is free for guild members" I heard Lucy tell him

I'm getting a felling this is going to be a long day

-Natsu's P.O.V-

"Foods done" I heard Mira call

Smelling the wonderful food I walk towards the bar as if in a trance.

"Thank you Mira" I told the stunning looking women.

"Just call me Mira" she told me

I nodded in reply as I ate trying not to be rude.

"Can I have a fish please pretty lady" happy asked

"Thank you the complement happy and sure" she said while rubbing his head.

"Natsu why can't we join a guild?" Happy asked innocently.

"I sorry happy I want to join one too but you know why I can't" I told him

"But what if they are different also from you have told me when you hid your presences only a very few can senses it. Please we need food money." Happy pleaded.

"The shade is still after me and us-"

"Natsu is that you?" I heard a familiar say.

"Ji-ji is that you?" I ask as a little man pushed though the crowed.

"Hahaha you still traveling and hi there happy." The little man said.

"Still as short as ever I wonder how the lady's would feel if they knew why you are so short" I said with a smirk

"Aye" happy said

After getting hit in the face.

"What was that for Ji-ji?" I asked while rubbing the sore spot on my head.

"Natsu we need to talk now." Ji-ji demanded

-Grays P.O.V. -

He knew master. I wonder who this guy really is. I asked myself as he walks into master's office.

"Hey Ezra do you know who Natsu is" I asked her

"the name does sound familiar but it is not ring any bells" Ezra replied" do you know him?"

"Same here" I told her. Suddenly master a Natsu came out of the office.

"Fine Ji-ji I will join the guild but if that thing comes anywhere near the guild I'm leaving" I heard Natsu yell.

"That's ok with me but remember we are all you family now. Everyone we have a new member." Cries came from the rest of the guild." My other grandson Natsu Dragneel has joined the guild." Pointing at the pink haired teen.

"I told you not to tell them that!" I barely heard over the crowd.

"He is also a fire dragon slayer." master Makarov stated "WHAT" the rest of the guild shouted.

"Hey can we turn it done a bit I think my ears are bleeding" Natsu yelled over the screening guild members.

"oh yeah just so you know Natsu has heighten sense so it will be hard to keep secrets from him." Master said

"And do you want me to tell them yours?" Natsu pointed out

Another smack to the head.

"Ji-ji that really does hurt" Natsu whimpered.

"I overheard when you guys talked while coming out of the office what is 'that thing' you were talk about." I heard Ezra said what I was thinking. Also I was getting this bad vibe from somewhere.

-Natsu P.O.V. -

I took a look at Ji-ji. All I saw was a nod. Ok they would have asked eventually.

"Well I don't know too many of the details but someone that can control shades is coming after the dragon slayers -" stopping as I heard a gasp coming from the crowd.

"What do you mean someone is try is coming after dragon slayers." I heard a man growl from the front of the crowd.

"I already know that there were other dragon slayers here that is the main reason I came to magnolia-"

"But if this shade is hunting dragon slayers why come here?" I heard a girl who looks no older than twelve say.

"Because only dragon slayers can see and banish it for some time also-" pausing for a moment to confirm my suspicion. "It's here dammit" I said


	2. a plan sorta reveled

A/N: hey people it's me again I will try and make it better with this chapter. There will be a quick fight since, but nothing meager. Sorry I Natsu if OOC I think it make the story flow better like that. Just to tell you this is a NaLu story. Enjoy

Forgot to do it last time I apologize to fairy tail and you lawyers need to back off. (Lawyers backing off.) Disclaimer; I don't any of the characters or show for that matter. I wish I did though. (Evil glint in eye)

P.S From now on 'thoughts are like this' and regular "talking is like this."

.

Recap.

"But if this shade is hunting dragon slayers why come here?" I heard a girl who looks no older than twelve say.

"Because only dragon slayers can see and banish it for some time also-" pausing for a moment to confirm my suspicion. "It's here damm it" I said

.

-Natsu's P.O.V. -

"Every who is not a dragon slayer get back" all but two did of the large group follows my orders.

I saw it walk through the door of Fairy Tail and it went in to beta form witch I thought was weird since this is it weakest form, but it's still deadly to non slayers.

"Damm it, it change form again Ji-ji get every one of here and as far away as possible hurry" I shouted "just so you guys I won't be too much of a help in this fight I lost a lot of magic when I last fought him only use long rang attacks don't let him touch you got it" I got to nods in responds. "We should get it over with fast lets all hit it with our breath attack since it's a bad idea to touch it,"

"Right," the young girl piped

"Whatever," the man growled.

"Roar of the- fire-metal-sky dragon" we shouted.

"I will be back" I heard they shade promise as it crept back into the shadows that it came from. 'Why is it so blurry? I feel dizzy.' These Are me last thoughts as everything fades into black.

-Lucy P.O.V. -

I rushed forward first I didn't know why I just did feeling I need to help him.

"Natsu, Natsu wake up" I shout to bring him back into the world to tell us what is going on. All I saw was the three slayers attack then a voice coated in evil spoke. 'It was really creepy I hope it doesn't come back. Darn it I just jinxed it' Still not knowing why I'm so worried about the man who I have never met him before.

"Let me through Lucy-san" I heard Wendy ordered as her finger began to light up to show the activation of healing magic."Don't worry he's fine he just used too much magic" Wendy told the guild. We all let out a sigh of relief.

"Dammit he drained more than I thought" I heard him mumble when he came back to consensus. "I being like this, is the reason you shouldn't let him touch you because he will drain every drop of magic you have." Natsu said tiredly right before passing out again. 'Can he be any more recluse?'

"Gajeel, Gray carry Natsu to the infirmary" master said. "Also Wendy could you go and see if there are strange wounds on him. Be sure to tell me when he awakens so we can get the full story."

"Yes master" Wendy replied while walking to infirmary.

-Makarov's P.O.V. -

"What happened here" I heard a familiar someone say while coming into the guild.

"Laxas is that you?" I asked with a hint a wondering.

"Yeah, was that Natsu?" Laxas replied in slight shock o seeing his brother being carried off to the medical word.

"Yeah, do you remember the talk I had with you about the shade?" I replied with a question of my own.

"Yeah, what about it?" Laxas asked in slight worry

"We'll it was just here-" I stated out.

"What really so she has finally made their move." Laxas interrupted. 'Youth, too much enthusiasm.'

"Yeah and it's already coming after my brats" Makarov replied. "When Natsu awakens we-"

"Master Natsu-san awake" Wendy calls.

"I better talk to him I haven't seen him in 10 long years. I wonder what he has been doing all this time." Laxas replied with a grin. 'You and me both,' think but do not say aloud as I follow him. (A/N I just guessing because Natsu looked like he was 7 years old when he entered the guild in the anime/manga. So Natsu will be 17 Laxas 20. K just wanted to tell you. Obviousness out.)

-Natsu's P.O.V. -

I gowned as I awaked back in the fairy tail infirmary. Which is actually bigger then I remember it being.

"Natsu-san are you awake?" the same girl who fought with me asked in a caring voice.

"Yeah," I say groggily as I spring up into siting position. "What happened of I passed out?" I ask with a very small hint of worry.

"Whatever it was left. Also I checked over you injuries," that's when I noticed the bandages covering me torso and my left shoulder.

"Thanks, I'm guessing you're going to tell Ji-ji that I'm awake right?" I question.

"That's right thanks for reminding me Natsu-san." She states as she runs for the door. "Master Natsu-sans awake.

"hey Natsu'" a man who I haven't see in what years called.

"Laxas is that you? Wow you got tall over the years," I asked with genuine surprise.

"Yeah who do you think it could," Laxas replied with a smirked.

"I sorry Natsu Laxas the reunion will have to cut short we have to get down to business. Have they finally made their move?" Ji-ji asked.

"Yes, and I know most of their plan she is…"

.

A/N:  sorry I had to end it there I need a little planning time don't worry I will try and update next for all my loving followers. Well that's it for now I will see you next week my lovely subordinates. P.S updating schedule every Sunday I will try and update a chapter for this story.


	3. the plan is now reveled

A/N: hey, it's me again I know how I left it off, but don't worry I'm back aren't I? Wait why am I asking questions you can't respond too? Any hope you like chapter three.

Favorites as of this chapter: Followers as of this chapter:

Reviews as of this chapter:

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters or show for that matter. I wish I did though. (Evil glint in eye)

.

Recap:

"I sorry Natsu Laxas the reunion will have to cut short we have to get down to business. Have they finally made their move?" Ji-ji asked.

"Yes, and I know most of their plan she is…"

.

"…. What lily is trying to do is that she is going to try and complete her magic which is that she can control the four elements but not create them like dragon slayers or other elemental mages-"

"Why is she just going after us dragon slayers and not other elemental mages?" Laxas asks interrupting me. 'Will he ever stop doing that?'

"I was getting to that." I slightly snap, but playfully. I keep going. "the reason she is coming after us is because are magic is infused in are D.N.A which makes it more of the raw powerful that is with elemental magic. Also she needs all four elements to complete it and." Hesitating slightly. "I'm the last one she needs." I conclude in a slight whisper and then getting my sprits back up. "Any questions?"

"I have few Natsu-san. If she has all the other slayers what happened to them?" Wendy asks tentatively. "Also why didn't she come after me I'm also the sky dragon slayer?" she kept going with her questions.

"The first answer is not that pleasant. The other slayers Jared, mike, and Michele. When one of us loses our magic completely and I mean completely so even if they live though the magic depletion we lose all our immunity to the element. Let take my fire for example. I can breathe fire, eat fire, my skin won't burn, and excreta. With that my lung are immune to the harmful effects with my magic. Without that immunity my lungs are scared beyond repair. That damage is what does us in not the loss of magic like most wizards." I stated gravely. "As for your second quest you are the sky dragon slayers not the wind dragon slayers."

They stare at me with shook and silence until Ji-ji or Laxas spoke. "So what you're telling us that this women it hunting down the element dragon slayers to up her magic."

"Oh I forgot one thing she is also crazy and makes my destroying habit look like a small dust storm blowing through a town. I mean it have you guys heard of the destruction of northern flioria that happened 5 years ago?" I got nods so I continue. "That was me and the other four slayers fighting her only her, and we lost big time." I trail off thinking back to that fearful battle. Trying my best not to cringe at that particular memory but fail enough that they notice the slight flinch.

"Was it that bad?" master asks with worry.

"Yeah I was the only one to make it out. The only reason I was able to survive was because Michele hid me since I was the youngest. I hid for three day strait before I came out what I saw." I start to shake at that memory not in sadness but in fear and horror.

"Its ok son you don't have to tell us." He tells me. I nod not trusting my voice. "Also the ones behind the door can come in now. 'Wow Ji-ji' good, I didn't even hear them.' They stumble out of the door. "I'm guessing you heard everything." He finishes.

"ye-yeah," the girl name Lucy stammers

"Well since I don't need to explain it again. Let's go kick some elemental butt.' I say excited getting out of the stingy hospital bed. "Happy ready to go?"

"Aye sir!" he agrees

"So who's coming with?" I ask the group of both dragon slayers and the group I met earlier.

"We all will" Ezra states getting agreed responses in the group.

.

A/N: It's me again. First off I know how I ended it but I need planning time I am sorry. I will be here next week for the next part of the story. Please review I need it I need ideas. I just want to tell you that this story is type as I go. This means that I may be late. 'Someone throws fruit and dirty socks.' Really socks at let's try and not make be angry. Second I have an idea for another story a what if scenario. Here it is. What if Natsu traded himself to brain so he wouldn't fire nirvana and let everyone go? Yes there will be torture to try and break Natsu to come on brains side. Another one is that Natsu gets caught or trades himself for one of his guild mates to slave traders. I'm thinking ether grey or Lucy and if grey it will not be Natsu x grey it will be Nalu. I want feedback please same with my other story check out the poll.


	4. finding

A/N: The captain of obviousism is back here's another chapter. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, followed, favored, or even read I hope you enjoy the next part in the story. Also I would like to thank my sister Sargentsarcasum7 for the chapter title. Now let's get back to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters or show for that matter. I wish I did though. (Evil glint in eye)

.

Recap:

"Well since I don't need to explain it again. Let's go kick some elemental butt." I say excited getting out of the stingy hospital bed. "Happy ready to go?"

"Aye sir!" he agrees.

"So who's coming with?" I ask the group of both dragon slayers and the group I met earlier.

"We all will" Ezra states getting agreed responses in the group.

.

"Wait we need to think of a plan." Ji-ji states stopping us. "Natsu do you even know where she is?" I let my silence answer his question. He shakes his muttering something about youth and the energy.

"You're right master we need to think of a plan and a way to mind lily." Ezra agrees. "The question is how do we find her?"

"I actually have an idea but I'm not sure if it will work." I state. 'Really don't want to do it.'

"Well what's your idea anyway even though it might not work?" Lucy asks attentively.

"I know a spell that mike invented. We would use it to contact each other when we are apart that's if the person we're trying to contact has not died." I explain slowly with a hint of sadness.

"So there not dead?" ask Wendy calmer than I thought she could be.

"That's the thing I don't know. I tried it many times before coming to magnolia, but the connection was blocked." I explain with sorrow.

"How did you know it was blocked not that it didn't work?" Lucy questions.

"Because it connected for a moment but cut off with that laugh." I shiver at that as I echoes though my head. It won't stop. "But I have this feeling that will work I don't know why. But there is a small problem."

"What?" grey snaps.

"The problem would be I would only be able to get the general area. Which is a little bigger than magnolia and the direction that they are in like north, south, west, or east That's it I wish it could be more helpful than just the area." I clear up. "Also there is the off chance that it won't even work or even back fire. Which would not be good." I finish.

"What will happen if it back fires?" Ezra asks critically.

"Well has anyone of you spells back fired?" I get nods from every person in the group. "Well imagine that times 10. It's very painful I will be out of commission for at least a few days." I finish up. They look at me wide eyed with the silent question 'has it happened before?' "And yes it has happened before and it wasn't a pretty sight." I answer with a shiver 'I have been doing that a lot lately'.

"Natsu we can't ask you to risk that let-"Lucy starts.

"No, I will do it there might not be another way. Even if there is one it might take too long to find." I interrupted stubbornly. "Just give me a moment and I can start casting right now."

"Ok go Natsu." Master commands.

"With this spell no matter what you hear, see or what happens to me. Do not I repeat do not move me or cry out. Those things might cause the spell to stop and back fire." I finish. "Are we ready to get started and find this chick?" I get chores of yeses with this. "All right let's get started." I start to chant "I σχεδιαστή να επικοινωνήσει με την οικογένειά μου, τους φίλους μου σε άλλο τόπο ή σε άλλο χώρο. I σχεδιαστή για να μιλήσουμε και να δούμε τους Jared, mike, και Michelle. αυτό είναι σχεδιαστής μου."

An image appears.

.

A/N: yeah yeah I know its short but I needed to get something out and leave it at a cliff hanger so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Also: I σχεδιαστή να επικοινωνήσει με την οικογένειά μου, τους φίλους μου σε άλλο τόπο ή σε άλλο χώρο. I σχεδιαστή για να μιλήσουμε και να δούμε τους Jared, mike, και Michelle. Αυτό είναι σχεδιαστής μου. It translates from Greek to English to. I designer to contact my family my friends in another place or another realm. I designer to talk and to see them Jared, mike, and Michelle. That is my designer. I used Google translate I do not know Greek. I also need feedback on my other story ideas I have an idea on what to do on one of them. Again I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. a family reunion

A/N: the fifth chapter thank you thank you to all that are reading this, following, and favoring this. Thank you 100 times. Also I would like to thank my sister Sargeantsarcasum7 for the chapter title.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters or show for that matter. I wish I did though. (Evil glint in eye)

…

Recap:

"Ok go Natsu." Master commands.

"With this spell no matter what you hear, see or what happens to me. Do not I repeat do not move me or cry out. Those things might cause the spell to stop and back fire." I finish. "Are we ready to get started and find this chick?" I get chores of yeses with this. "All right let's get started." I start to chant "I σχεδιαστή να επικοινωνήσει με την οικογένειά μου, τους φίλους μου σε άλλο τόπο ή σε άλλο χώρο. I σχεδιαστή για να μιλήσουμε και να δούμε τους Jared, mike, και Michelle. Αυτό είναι σχεδιαστής μου."

An image appears.

…

Lucy's P.O.V:

He chanted the spell and nothing happened.

"Did it even work?" grey stating what I was thinking.

"I think it did since Natsu isn't doing anything except for sitting there with a blank look on his face." Ezra answered. That look is really creepy right now his eyes are glazed over and he is looking at the wall. I wonder what happened when that spell activated.

Natsu's P.O.V:

'I can't believe it work. It worked it worked. I see her Michelle onē-san.' "Is that that really you?" I ask fearful of rejection and eyes full of tears.

"Oh Natsu you got so big. Yes, it's me but I cannot talk long." Michelle tells me with sorrow.

"I understand don't worry I am coming to get you with some friends so just hang on. I need you to tell me where are you and where are Jared and mike?" I ask quickly I can feel the spell wavering and I'm losing connection.

"We're at Kara." She hesitatingly states. "Mike and Jared are here with me the ceremony she has to preform needs all four of us there so we will be fine." She finishes.

"Ok don't worry we will be there in a few days." I state no room for argument. Her image flickers and wavers. 'Oh no I'm losing her.' "MICHELLE!" I cry out.

"Don-don't wor-worry I kn-know I will see you so-soon. Thank you for coming for us." She stutters fading out.

"Love ya torch." 'Mike.' "See ya soon hot head." 'Jared' "thanks again little salamander." 'Michelle' even though there is no image I know they are crying my own tears are threating to fall. "I love you all. We will be there soon." I finally let tears fall when the connection ends and I fall into darkness.

Lucy's P.O.V:

I saw Natsu's eyes full of tears as he fell over "we will be there soon." I heard him whisper with a slight smile. He hit the ground with a light thud. I and Wendy run over to him with a million questions running through our heads.

"Master is he ok?" I ask full of worry.

…

A/N: I cried when I wrote the communication moment. Also sorry for the shortness I had I really busy week. Just in case you forgot I σχεδιαστή να επικοινωνήσει με την οικογένειά μου, τους φίλους μου σε άλλο τόπο ή σε άλλο χώρο. I σχεδιαστή για να μιλήσουμε και να δούμε τους Jared, mike, και Michelle. Αυτό είναι σχεδιαστής μου. It translates from Greek to English to I designer to contact my family my friends in another place or another realm. I designer to talk and to see them Jared, mike, and Michelle. That is my designer. I used Google translate I do not know Greek. I also need feedback on my other story ideas I have an idea on what to do on one of them. Again I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review I need more.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Also I would like to thank my sister Sargeantsarcasum7 for the chapter title.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters or show for that matter. I wish I did though. (Evil glint in eye)

…

Recap:

I saw Natsu's eyes full of tears as he fell over "we will be there soon." I heard him whisper with a slight smile. He hit the ground with a light thud. I and Wendy run over to him with a million questions running through our heads.

"Master is he ok?" I ask full of worry.

…

Natsu P.O.V

I let my eyes flutter open but my vision was still really blurry. As try to move my arm I couldn't surprises the moan of soreness. 'That's right the communication takes it a lot out of me.'

"Natsu-san are you awake?" A voice asks in the edge of my sight.

"Ye-yeah I'm just tired. That spell takes a lot out of you since I had to support both sides." I answer back groggily. "The only thing is why does my head hurt?" I move to sit up this time I actually do and I notice that it was Wendy who spoke to me.

"Well after the spell you kinda fell forward and hit your head on the floor." Wendy told me. "I'll be right back I got to tell everyone that you're awake. Also try not to wake happy up he has been looking after you since you passed out." She finished.

I notice the blue exceed on the pillow and in a circle right next to where my head was. "Don't worry I don't think I can. By the way how long was I out?" I ask a little worried about the answer. 'The longest I have been out for is 8 days. Man was I hungry after that.'

"You were out for five days." Wendy answered calmly walking out of the room.

I was left to my thoughts when she left. 'Wow only five days. Did that really happen? I actually got to see them and hear their voices. I know we will rescue them I swear.' My train of thoughts was interrupted when a blue puff ball slammed into my face knocking me back onto my pillow. "ha-happy" came my muffled gasp.

"I was so worried. When your where asleep I thought I would see you awake again." Happy said nearly crying. 'That's right I stop contact after I adopted happy.'

"Don't worry happy this happens whenever I do this spell it takes a lot out of me." Prying happy off my face and setting him down in my lap. "The good news is that I actually got to talk to them. It was amazing I can't wait till I see them in really life. I think you-"my rant was interrupted when the door slammed open and the group that was with me earlier walks in. 'now I think I know how master feels.'

"Natsu where you able to contact them?" master asks with slight concern in his voice.

"Yes I was and Michelle said that they were in the city of Kara." A ripple of anxiety ran though the group. "I know I know, but nothing will stop me I will save them." I state not caring of the past of that city. "Are we ready?

Forgetting the anxiety they had they cried. "Yeah"

…

A/N: Gomen I am so sorry that it is so short. I was finishing my other story and I had a term paper due Friday and I am just sorry like I said in my other story I will have or try to have a new story in TWO weeks. I am again sorry for the shortness I know you all hate it because I do. Please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: me again I am so sorry for the short chapter I will try and make this one as long as I possibly can. Again I am sorry. Next Saturday is when I will post the new story. It is called 53 and it is dark no death but there will be a little whump and the technical use of a swear word. When I post it will be rated T. enjoy. Also I would like to thank my sister Sargeantsarcasum7 for the chapter title.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters or show for that matter. I wish I did though. (Evil glint in eye)

…

Recap:

"Yes I was and Michelle said that they were in the city of Kara." A ripple of anxiety ran though the group. "I know I know, but nothing will stop me I will save them." I state not caring of the past of that city. "Are we ready?

Forgetting the anxiety they had they cried. "Yeah"

…

Natsu's P.O.V

"Well than lets go we have to find the fastest way to get there and kick some butt." I shot with enthusiasm. 'I will soon see my family.'

"The fastest way would be by train. It will take us about 2 days travel that way to get there." Ezra stated calmly.

"I'm already getting sick just thinking about it." I whimper out turning green.

"I have a question what is wrong with the city of Kara?" Lucy asked perplexed.

"to sum it up take all the assassination wizards and mass murders all in one place where there is no law even the imperial army is scared to go there. That is also the city the four of us got attacked in." when I answered her question Lucy looked at me in shock but wanting to know more. "Any job that is needed to be done in that area even finding a lost cat is an S-Class job. If I remember didn't Gildarts take one and barely make it out?" I look at master ignoring the looks of surprise of there others. I get a slight nod. "I don't know all the details but from what I was told the entire city which is about three times the size of magnolia. The power of the mages ranges from just barely able to use the simple magic tools to almost at masters power and some with now power at all but are at least half at Ezra skill level." I got a look of stupor from Ezra at this comment. "But the good thing is that I am pretty sure that most of it was destroyed during the epic battle the four of us had against her. Any questions?" I finished my speech with a slight smirk just a small one at their expressions. They are still in stunned silence." I'll take that as a no then. Uh guys anyone home?" I ask snapping my fingers.

"Ye-yeah that is some city." Lucy stammered.

"So who is coming with to save my family and at the same time the entire country?" I hands of Lucy, grey, Ezra, Gajeel, and Wendy went up. 'I think that we can kick some real butt with this group.' "Well let's get going." I start to walk out of the infirmary until.

"Natsu-san wait shouldn't we create a plan?" Wendy asks.

"I thought we had a plan. We go in kick butt, than get my family, and go home." I said with a strait face. "I have used this plan before and it has worked most of the time."

"Gee hee that actually sounds like a good plan salamander." Gajeel laughed.

"are you sure that it will work?" Lucy asks a little unsure.

"totally I am personally way more powerful than when I last face her and she is most like weakened because she has to keep my family look up in a cell of some sorts. So I am sure that this plan will be completely full proof." I state with confidence.

"yeah your right. It make sense." Lucy agreed.

"ok now lets get packed and get on the." I shiver a little. "Train."

"Natsu-san you don't have to worry about it I can cast torlia on you so you can get on the train with out motion sickness." Wendy tells me.

"Thank you Wendy. Now lets get packed." I shout inching to get out there.

"right." They coursed.

…

A/N: please don't hate me I'm sorry I have writers block for this story. CURSE YOU THE PROCRASTONATOR AND THE WRITER BLOCKER. I know this is short again I am sorry also if I spelt the spell wrong just tell me and I will fix it. I may have slow updating for this story so I may focus on my other stories that are coming up more. I will try and write longer. With the procrastinator and the writer blocker my muse has also crawled in a corner and died a slow painful death. Hope you enjoyed it R&R. also that I have lost inspiration on this story so I will not post a chapter for a while but to make up for that I will give you a sneak peak on my next story 53.

…

Sneak peak:

"NATSU!" I heard my name being called in a fear filled voice I whip my head in that direction. "LUCY!" I called back. I ran towards her with all my might with happy close behind. I got there just in time to see her captor slapped across the face. "what did I say about being silent?" the man snapped. I felt pure a rage especially when I saw her captor with auburn hair and a crocked mad man grin that I know from anywhere. "blaze." I said in a whisper with venom lining my voice. He notices that he has an audience he turns towards my with Lucy still in his arms.

"Oh what do we have here the great Natsu Dragneel?" saying my name as if it was a punch line to so sick joke. To Him it is. "It's nice to see you again you made father worry." He laughed as I tensed up at the mention of that man.

"Let her go." I growled and gritted out between clenched teeth.

"I'll let her go if you come with me. Father will be so proud of me when I bring you back." He offered.

Locking eyes with Lucy's fearful ones I made my decision. "deal." I stated with no hesitation.

End sneak peak.

You will get the rest this Saturday don't worry goodbye for now.


	8. AN please read

i noticed that i messed up on ch5. i used the wrong document so i fixed it. if you want go back and read it you can.


End file.
